bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiwan (Mangetsu20)
Kaiwan (嵬腕, kaiwan) is the Guardian of the Blue Stream Gate of the Eastern side of the Sekkiseki wall that is raised in times of war and defense. Appearance: Kaiwan represents a vastly superior soul in physical proportions, standing on heights just beneath his Gate Guard brethren, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. He is usually bare chested, showing off his outrageously defined and rippling muscles, and only wears what looks to be a romanized 'x' shaped bandoleer over his sides and shoulders, with a single metalic clasp over his sternum and diaphragm. His large black hair comes down in a mane fashion, showing off his bestial attitude and appearance to those around him, as he often sports his teeth in a hungry predatorial mannerism, often giving off the appearance of a beast rather than that of a humanoid like his collegue, Jidanbō. He retains his throwing spikes across his bandoleers, as well as sporting a butcher cleaver on his back he uses as a back-up weapon for close-up encounters. Personality: Kaiwan's personality, though never really having any true depth, is said to be a ruthless and almost animalistic Gate Guardian, never hesitating in brutalizing the populace to maintain his brutish and often bully-like appearance. Not having much love for the Rukonagi citizens unlike his collegue Jidanbō, Kaiwan prefers to isolate himself from the other citizens, finding no real connection between him and their measly proprotionate lives. Kaiwan loves battle, and will use any advantage, no matter how degrading and underhanded it appears. Even to the point of placing others in danger, Kaiwan will often use his allies as a distraction or target in order to land a strike a blow upon the enemy. Synopsis: Wrath of the Archdemon: Ares Affiliations: Jidanbō Ikkanzaku History: Powers/Abilities: Incredible Strength: Boasting high quantities of physical strength like most of the Gate Guardians, Kaiwan has the ability to hurtle his spikes with incredible power, enough to cause billows of wind within each strike, and cause a fissure of pressurized kinetic force. His strikes with his fists and butcher blade have also boasted incredible power behind them, able to keep on par with that of Adjuchas-level Hollows. Impressive Speed/Reflexes: Despite being his size, Kaiwan can move with impressive flexibility and reaction-timing, able to keep up with reasonably fast opponents and attacks, employing this to his utmost advantage in overwhelming his foes with this unnatural trait and surprising them outright, as well as maintain a good distance from resilient and powerful opponents. Impressive Endurance: Kaiwan is able to recieve high amounts of punishment, as expected with all Gate Guardians, and keep using his fullest capabilities in combat. Keen Marksman: Kaiwan is a surprisingly well-versed being within marksmanship, able to use any object *that he can grab without breaking* and use as a mid-ranged weapon with high potency and accuracy, able to stand on par with even high class Officers within the Gotei 13. Impressive Swordsmanship: Kaiwan can use his butcher blade with effective prowess. Able to engage some of the most powerful Hollows, Kaiwan can take out nearly a dozen Hollows in a simultaneous series of high-sped slashes with one leap. He's also said to hold his own against a high-class officer within the Gotei 13 with his ability in swordsmanship alone. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Throwing Spikes: These spikes are easily the size of a grown man, Kaiwan can use these as either close-ranged weapons or long-ranged projectiles, using them with extreme capability. Butcher Blade: Boasting high resiliency under pressure or stress, Kaiwan can swing this massive blade against entities and cut through reasonable defenses with effortless gestures. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):